transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
The Better Part of Valor
Jayson Redfield snarls a bit and pulls away. Then he jabs a finger at Grax's chest. "You're a Nebulan, aren't you?" he questions in a low tone. "I thought I recognized you." Engineer Pinpointer says, "Jayson, are you in your Exo?" Sergeant Jayson Redfield says, "No, I'm not." Engineer Pinpointer says, "Get in it, now." Engineer Pinpointer says, "I think that is Grax. He was a wealthy businessman back home. He's binary bonded to Skullcruncher, the stupidest, most violent brute you've ever seen." Fairway approaches from the south. Engineer Pinpointer says, "Skullcruncher can't be far away." Miss Jennifer says, "Huh..? Give me a second, here..." Sergeant Jayson Redfield says, "We're all the way in Montreal. So far I don't see any sign of Decepticons." Engineer Pinpointer says, "I warned you." You say, "Sergeant Redfield?" Skullcruncher frowns and pushes Jayson's accusing finger away with a hand. "It's a shame your astounding observation skills are being wasted in what can only be described as the Knock-off Autobot force. Perhaps you should consider a career change?" M978 Tanker Truck is still around, looking for any fuel sources. Colonel Nate Briar says, "Redfield, I suggest you listen to Pinpointer. He is soon to be your CO if this goes bad." Jayson Redfield shakes his head. "I'm not leaving the EDC simply because you think it's a waste." He turns. "Fairway! Nice to see you. Do me a favor and see if you can spot any Decepticons in the area." He starts inching away from Grax, probably to where he left his armor. Engineer Pinpointer says, "All I can really tell you is that they are as different as anything. Grax is smart and greasy charismatic. Skullcruncher is like a Terrorcon. Big, strong, slow and stupid." Engineer Pinpointer says, "I reccomend retreat if he starts problems, you can't take him alone." Sergeant Jayson Redfield says, "Fairway just arrived. Heading toward my armor now." Miss Jennifer makes tapping sounds. Then she whistles, low. "Jinxy... Jayson, babes, I think you might want to do as Mister Pointer says. EDC newsgroup .. I've got a blurry image... and while it could be a fallen log with a fork at one end... it's a bloody great *big* log with a huge fork at one end... "Think the jig is up, buddy," says the voice from Grax's pocket. "Should we bust 'em up?" Grax inches along with Jayson, glaring at him with the nastiest glare he can muster. Then his pocket starts talking and, well, that's the end of that. "Sure. Why the HELL not?" Fairway activates his combat visor and takes up his rifle. He puts a hand to the side of his head and slowly pivots. "There are energon signatures nearby. It's a fair bet that they're Decepticons. One of them is quite large. What have I wandered into, please? Are you in need of assistance?" "Just keep a watch out," Jayson advises. He suddenly darts in the opposite direction, away from Grax. M978 Tanker Truck looks up and spots fairway. "Paul's Boutique" Cassette springs out of the inside of Grax's jacket like an evil counterfeit Rolex, transforming in midair to land on his feet in front of Fairway, between the big Autobot and Grax. "You're the one what's gonna need assistance, smartmouth!" The tape seems to explode into a mean little Decepticon. Fairway steps back, surprised, and levels his rifle at Rumble. "Decepticon! Sergeant, find cover!" Sergeant Jayson Redfield says, "Rumble just came out of Grax's pocket!" "Yeah, that's right, you gonna make somepin of it?" sneers Rumble, looking Fairway up and down. He draws his own guns and levels them at the Autobot, completely without fear even though Fairway is easily three times his size. "Go on, pull the trigger if you got the brass manifold, Freshmeat. See what I do to youse after." Combat: Rumble sets his defense level to Fearless. M978 Tanker Truck transforms into his robot form, leveling the flame thrower at fairway. "I trust you are more than a match for this....thing.." Grax snorts, gesturing at Fairway before taking off after Jayson. It's a medium speed foot chase! "I'm coming for you, Mister Eee Dee Cee!" Fairway sneers. His visor slides up into his helmet, revealing blue optics that blaze with fear. He looks from Rumble to Octane, crouching with his finger on the trigger. "You sign your own death warrants." Sergeant Jayson Redfield says, "And now Octane just showed up. Great." He pauses a moment; it sounds like he's running. "I've got Grax after me." Combat: Octane sets its defense level to Aggressive. "Hafta catch me!" Jayson calls back to Grax. He skids to an abrupt stop and then rounds a corner, immediately taking off once more. Grax tries to skid as well but instead runs right into a trash can; ruining his expensive suit. "Damn it! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He hefts the trash can up over his head and throws it in to the street, causing a car accident. Oh, well, that's one good thing that's happened so far. Pleased, he resumes his chase. Colonel Nate Briar says, "Great! Is there an extraction point for you, Redfield?" Combat: Octane creates a forcefield shielding itself from damage. "Like I said!" Jayson taunts. "You gotta catch me first! Bet'cha can't!" As Grax causes the accident, he comes to a stop, then ducks back toward the site, his concern for the people involved getting the better of him. This may give Grax a good shot at catching him. Sergeant Jayson Redfield says, "No." "Joke's on you, bub. I've already GOT a warrant out on me in Montreal!" replies Rumble, opening fire with a sudden jerk of both triggers. Combat: Rumble strikes Fairway with his High-Intensity Pulse Laser (Laser) attack! Combat: Rumble (Rumble) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 8 damage. Octane grins, firing a blast from his flamer, not much caring for anything in it's path. "Once I'm done with ya, Your fuel's mine!" Combat: Octane strikes Fairway with its Flamethrower attack! -2 Combat: Octane (Octane) used "Flamethrower": A Level 1 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 1 damage. Fairway jerks as he absorbs the shots, taking only a second to clutch his injured side. He then begins to skip backward, using 1/2-second bursts from his jumpjet pack to put distance between himself and the Decepticons. He fires a wild shot as he backs away, aiming mostly for Octane's feet. Combat: Fairway misses Octane with his Scram Rifle attack! Combat: Drained 20 energon. Combat: Octane's attack continues to damage you. Combat: You took 2 damage. Grax isn't that far away from the accident scene so he closes in on Jayson with almost no trouble at all. "Stay right where you are so I can hit you!" Grax lifts a fist and shoves it at Jayson's face. Fortunately Canada goes to bed pretty early, so there are relatively few Canadians out and about in suburban Montreal to get caught in the crossfire. A few screams of alarm can be heard from up and down the street as those who ARE out notice the firefight starting. Jayson Redfield catches the fist in his hand. "Nice try," he growls. "Now BACK. OFF." He releases Grax's fist and then goes to check on the accident victims. Doesn't look like it's too bad. Fairway says, "Decepticon contact, EDC. I'm afraid I'm outgunned." Engineer Pinpointer says, "I reccomend nabbing Mister Redfield and retreating." Sergeant Jayson Redfield says, "Grax is trying to clobber me. It's not going so well for him." Fairway says, "Mere steps ahead of you on that one, Sir! Attempting retreat." At the accident scene, two young women are pointing and yelling at eachother next to their cars. They are speaking some strange language that is kind of like French but more trashy. Grax hisses and recovers from that embarassing attempt at a punch. If only he didn't tell Skullcruncher to leave him the hell alone and let him do his own thing for once. Ugh..Jayson would be nothing more than a puddle of gore right now. Jayson Redfield blinks at the two women. And then, in French, he tells them to cool it. That done, he calls to Fairway, "Yo! Let's get outta here!" Colonel Nate Briar says, "Redfield, do you need assistance?" Fairway spins around and breaks into an all-out sprint, firing twice over his shoulder, hitting nothing, before dropping into DeLorean mode. He fishtails for a second, throwing up dust and smoke before racing off in Jayson's direction. "This isn't over yet," he growls, caring not whether the two Decepticons can hear him anymore. Rumble jumps up onto the hood of a parked car and continues to lay down a steady stream of laserfire at Fairway, the purple glare reflecting luridly off his face. "Aha ha ha! You got nothin', Freshmeat!" Combat: Rumble misses DeLorean DMC-12 with his Laser Barrage attack! Combat: Rumble (Rumble) used "Earthquake!": A Level 4 AREA-RANGED attack. Sergeant Jayson Redfield says, "Fairway and I are going to make a retreat. So no, not really. I just hope these creeps don't burn the city down." Octane laughs and runs, the shot from Fairway failing to hit him. "Too easy, Autobot!" However, seeing him transform leads him to launch another belch of flame from his flamethrower. "See how you like some flame up your tailpipe!" Too late. The two women are already pulling eachother's hair and kicking eachother with their heeled shoes. Better luck next time, Jayson. Combat: Octane misses DeLorean DMC-12 with its Flamethrower attack! -2 Combat: Octane (Octane) used "Flamethrower": A Level 1 AREA-RANGED attack. "You know what would be a splendid idea?" Grax says to no one in particular. "If we burned down this city." Jayson Redfield glares at Grax. "Do and I'll kill you." "I could just knock it over," suggests Rumble. "Ain't no thing." Octane smirks. "Long as I take the city's fuel supply, or course." (Fairway) DeLorean DMC-12 slows as he passes the scene of the accident, grumbling in frustration as he manuevers around the disabled vehicles. "EDC, is it possible to remotely notify local emergency services of this accident?" As he speaks, he is coming up behind Grax and picking up speed again. He suddenly sees a perfect opportunity to take Jayson's pursuer out of commission. Rumble shouts ahead to Grax, "Hey, cyborg! Watch yer back!" He squints over the barrel of one of his lasers and tries to blow out Fairway's rear tire. Combat: Rumble strikes DeLorean DMC-12 with his Called Shot attack! -1 Combat: Rumble (Rumble) used "Earthquake!": A Level 3 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 15 damage. Combat: Rumble's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired DeLorean DMC-12's Agility. (Crippled) Octane runs after the Delorean. He mercilessly crushes the cars from the accident, making pancakes of them as he swings his hand down at the car. Combat: Octane strikes DeLorean DMC-12 with its Pimp Hand attack! -2 Combat: Octane (Octane) used "Pimp Hand": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 10 damage. Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: Octane's attack has damaged your Accuracy! (Fairway) DeLorean DMC-12 pops into robot mode, sliding crazily toward Jayson before he manages to get his footing. His back passenger side wheel well is seriously damaged, and as he stretches one hand out for Jayson he tries to kick the hanging shreds of damaged metal from his leg. His right arm hangs and smoke rolls from his shoulder plate. "Sergeant, hurry! We can get out!" Jayson Redfield climbs into Fairway's hand. "Let's move!" Fairway scoops up Jayson Redfield and clutches him to his chest as he uses his jumpjets for a brief forward dash. He transforms and speeds down the street, ignoring traffic lights. Arbitrarily, he hangs a tight left, trying to lose the Decepticons. "I've taken considerable damage, Sergeant, but I'm still fast enough to get us out of here. Where is the extraction point?" Jayson Redfield shrugs. "Don't have one. Just keep moving. Are you in any pain at all?" "He's gettin' away!" Rumble shouts to Octane. "Get after 'im! I turn into an inanimate frickin' object!" Combat: Rumble takes extra time to steady himself. Grax has completely forgotten why he's here and is now standing at Second Cup's order counter. "Yes, I'd like a bagel, please.." Octane transforms into his tanker mode, moving to give chase to the Delorean. Combat: Octane's forcefield protecting itself vanishes. Octane transforms into its M978 Tanker Truck mode. (Fairway) DeLorean DMC-12 continues to turn randomly, following no street for more than a block. "Quite a bit of pain in my left shin. I've some motors that won't respond; I think my shoulder assembly's critically damaged. But," he groans a bit and lies, "it's nothing that I can't roll with for now, Sergeant." M978 Tanker Truck tries to give chase, but loses the delorean after a few blocks. Growling, he returns and reports his failure. Fairway says, "Hostiles falling back, EDC. Sergeant Redfield and engineer Fairway awaiting orders. Category:Logs Category: } Category: } Category:logs Category: 2030 Category: Non-TP